The Odd Couple
by Tanya Adams 64
Summary: Random short one-shots of Lyra and Lance. -Complete-
1. 001

**I OWN NOTHING!**

_**Just random EXTREMELY short one shots of Lyra/Lance. Some are serious, some are not, and some are just plain "What-the-heck?" I don't know, but I REALLY love this pairing, but one full blown story just won't cut it for me. So here you go. Enjoy.**_

_**Yours Truly,**_

_**Tanya Adams 64**_

_**

* * *

**_**The Odd Couple**

**Random One-shot - 1**

**

* * *

**They glared at each other with intensity in their eyes.

Their fists clenched as the fight continued on.

Both of them were not willing to loose this battle.

As the air thickened, the Elite Four members shook in fear as they watched the intense fight between Lyra and Lance.

"Who do you think will win this?" Will held on tightly to Koga, whimpering.

"Who knows…all I know is, that sooner or later, the battle shall end." Bruno gave a serious expression.

"They are at the final bout. This is it! The moment of truth!" Karen leaned closer, excited of the whole thing.

"Your going down." Lyra glared at Lance.

"Don't get cocky, girl. I **NEVER** loose at this!" Lance gritted his teeth, not willing to loose his perfect record.

The Elite Four watched closer, until all of the sudden, the game announcer's voice startled them.

"**ASTRAL FINISH! TAOKAKA WINS!" **

"WHAT?" Lance shouted in disbelief, throwing his PS3 controller down.

"Amazing, the girl actually defeated the Champion at _BlazBlue._ I have new respect for her now." Koga remarked. The others agreed as well.

Lyra smirked and patted Lance in the back.

"No hard feelings, Lance. But you now owe me dinner. Hee hee, see you tonight." She giggled and skipped away.

"My perfect record…ruined…" Lance pouted as he fell on his knees.

**End of Random Story 1**


	2. 002

_**Thank you for all your reviews. I feel all warm and fuzzy inside! X3**_

_**Yours Truly,**_

_**Tanya Adams 64**_

_**

* * *

**_**The Odd Couple**

**Random One-Shot - 2**

**

* * *

**It was a perfect romantic getaway for the two.

No Pokemon.

No people.

And defiantly no Clair.

Sitting top of the Radio Tower, admiring the sunset at the distance, Lyra knew now it's the time to let all her feelings out.

She dreamily looked at the Dragon Master next to her, leaning against his arm.

"Lance." She grabbed his attention.

"Yes?" He answered, putting his arm around her.

"There is something I have been wanting to tell you for a very, very long time."

"What is that you want to tell me?" He perked an eyebrow.

She took a deep breath, gathering all her courage. It's now or never!

She grabbed his hands and gave him the most sincere smile she could muster.

"Ever since I first laid eyes on you, I knew deep down you're the one for me. The truth, I love you, a lot! More than I initially thought!" She confessed. Lance was practically speechless afterward.

"Lance, do you feel the same thing for me?" She wanted to know.

"Well…" He gave a charming smile.

However, it all changed when his eyes glowed and his face darkened, giving out a loud roar.

"**NOW YOU WILL FEEL THE WRATH OF THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS!"**

**

* * *

**Lyra shot from the couch, breathing hard. She realized she was in the living room with Ethan, watching _Dragonball Z _reruns.

"Oh, your awake! Just in time of the upcoming epic battle!" Ethan excitedly cheered.

Lyra shook her head in disappointment, realizing her romantic getaway with Lance was all a dream.

**End of Random Story 2**


	3. 003

_**Thank you again for the reviews and all the love! :D**_

_**Yours Truly,**_

_**Tanya Adams 64**_

_**

* * *

**_**The Odd Couple**

**Random One-Shot - 003**

**

* * *

**It would be just like any other day for Lance, except it was not.

Because it all started with a barrel of an assault rifle shoved at his face.

"What in the blazes?" He stiffened.

"Hands up, League Scum!" Lyra ordered, wearing forest camouflaged combat attire, steadying the rifle. Behind her was Khory, Ethan, and Silver, all wearing the same thing. All the Pokemon wore combat helmets, preparing to attack.

"What's with you? Why are you pointing that thing at me?" Lance rose his hands, obviously angry at the situation he is at.

"Don't listen to him, Lyra! He's trying to weasel his way out!" Ethan warned her, taking a crooked fighting stance.

"We're not afraid to die in the name of freedom!" Khory choked.

Lance just rolled his eyes.

"Do you know how foolish this all sounds?" He sneered.

"_Foolish?_ Hardly! We are the Johto Chapter of the Rebellion! We will stop the Pokemon League at all cost! And that means stopping you!" Lyra yelled at him.

"Rebellion?" Lance perked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, the Rebellion to stop Sir Garrick from unleashing the end of days!" Khory replied tensely. Sliver growled and hit him aside of the head.

"Idiot, your not supposed to tell him that!"

"Hey, Lance. Where's your cloak by the way? Trying to blend in with the populace?" Ethan glared.

At that moment, Lance finally understood what was going on.

He sighed, "Tell me, have you four been reading silly fan-fictions lately?"

"Umm…" Lyra stammered and glanced at the three boys behind her. Finally, Lance quickly grabbed the assault rifle from her hands and broke it in half.

"GAH!" Khory squealed, falling on the ground.

"If you going to threaten someone, next time buy a real gun. Not some cheap dollar store plastic toy." Lance said, throwing the remains of the toy down.

The three boys ran off, screaming in sheer terror.

"RUN!"

"HE'S GOING TO KILL US ALL!"

"MOM!"

Just when Lyra was about to dart off, Lance swiftly grabbed her wrist.

"And just where do you think your going?" He gave a low, threatening tone.

"I-I, w-well….err…oh please, I didn't know it was a fictional story! It was really convincing!" She defended herself, trying to get away.

"Even so, I still don't like the fact of having a gun pointed at my face." He looked up at the sky, "Mmm…what shall I do with you now as a punishment for scaring me?"

Lyra's eyes widened, "NO! NO! PLEASE! I'M SO SORRY!"

Lance gave a malicious smirk. He now knows exactly what to do with her for punishment. It was too perfect….

* * *

"YOU MISSED A SPOT!" Clair scolded the browned hair girl in white apron, who was sweeping the Blackthorn gym floors.

"Oh come on, I swept the floors. **Three times!**" Lyra whined.

"I don't care! My cousin said he wants this gym **SPOTLESS! **Now do what he said or will break you even harder!" Clair gritted her teeth, flinging her cape.

:Lyra moaned in agony. Dealing with a constantly nagging Clair while cleaning this huge gym was a fate worst than death.

**End of Random Story 3**

_**A/N: If you know what fan fiction they are talking about. I will reward you in the next chapter**_.


	4. 004

_**Thank you all again for the reviews! I really enjoy writing these one-shots. So much fun if you ask me!**_

_**Yours Truly,**_

_**Tanya Adams 64**_

_**

* * *

**_**The Odd Couple**

**Random One-Shot - 4**

**

* * *

**The coffee's aroma captivated him while he was reading the newspaper. Lance's ever so faithful Dragonair sat next to him, eating his customized breakfast.

It was going to be a wonderful day.

Or so he thought…

Lyra stood next to him, staring at him for the longest time. She had her hands on her hips and a fierce look in her eyes. Lance finally gave in to the uneasy atmosphere being emitted from his girlfriend.

"Will you please stop looking at me like that? What is that you want?" He finally asked in a uneasy tone.

"Take me to the mall." She demanded in a stern voice.

He stared at her for about ten seconds until he finally resume reading his paper. "No."

"Excuse me? You can obviously tell I wasn't asking you." She glowered.

"My answer is _still_ no. Go ask Erika or Whitney to take you. I am very busy man." He remarked, not taking his face off from the newspaper. The Dragonair was obviously minding his own business, still eating his meal.

"Stop being so stubborn! It's just the mall, not a prison camp." She crossed her arms.

Lance lowered his paper and took a deep breath, trying to keep his cool, "Listen, there are two things in life I hate the most. One is obviously Team Rocket, and the other is shopping! I refuse to step foot at the mall. Now, for the last time: _**I'M. NOT. GOING!" **_

The last time he went to the mall was years ago with Clair (his grandfather forced him to go) and at one time, they were at a shoe store for **five hours! **Lance still shivers at the horrible, horrible memories of that dreadful day…

However, Lyra turned her back to him, burying her face inside her hands. She started to sniff, obviously was about to cry.

"If that is how it is, than you obviously don't love me. I thought you were different from most men, but I guess I was wrong…" She said in a solemn voice.

Lance grumbled and slammed the paper on the table.

"Alright, alright! I'll take you to the mall. Just let me put on appropriate clothes and start the car!" He got up and left the kitchen. It was no secret he is not too thrilled about this.

As he disappeared from their sight, Lyra gave Dragonair (who was now confused) a sly grin.

"Heh, your master is **TOO** easy."

**End of Random Story 4**


	5. 005

_**As always, thank you for your kind reviews!**_

_**Yours Truly,**_

_**Tanya Adams 64 **_

_**

* * *

**_**The Odd Couple**

**Random One-shot 5**

**

* * *

**"So, why are we going to Mt. Moon again?" Lance looked at the tall mountain.

"Why else? To catch a Clefairy, silly." Lyra answered said, holding a pink Pokeball in her hand.

"Why a Clefairy?" He asked in confusion.

"Because, they are super cute and not to mention super rare!" She replied, as they entered the tunnels.

"I supposed, but they are not very strong. I wouldn't want to bring one in a serious Pokemon battle." He crossed his arms, looking around.

"Sometimes, you are no fun at all!" She sneered at him.

"Then why did you bring me along? I have battles to precipitate and training to catch up." He groaned.

"Will you quit complaining? Ah, did you here that?" She grabbed his hand and they both hid behind a rock. They wait for a few moments when a man in a lab coat appeared, with his hands cup around his mouth.

"Clefairy!" The scientist called out for the Pokemon.

"It's just a person. Can we go now?" Lance asked, fidgeting. Of course, Lyra already left to talk to the man.

"Excuse me, but are you missing your Pokemon?" Lyra asked the man.

"What? Oh, hi there. Actually, not really. I was just randomly yelling at nothing. I do this all the time." The scientist replied. Lyra rose an eyebrow.

"I, uh, see…sorry, I thought you lost your Pokemon. Oh, I am Lyra by the way." She smiled, introducing herself.

"Name's Seymour. I have been conducting research on Mt. Moon for several years now." He replied, finally pointing at the rock. "Is that your boyfriend by the way?"

She gasped as she forgot about Lance, "Lance, you can come out from behind there."

He flushed in embarrassment, while approaching them. "Just hurry up and catch your damn Clefairy!"

"Your trying to catch a Clefairy?" Seymour asked, adjusting his glasses.

"Yes, I am a Pokemon trainer as you can tell." She replied.

"I hate to say this, but your not going to find many here at this time. They usually come out at night, but they are still pretty scarce. I advise catching one at the Safari Zone instead." Seymour said.

"Bummer, and I was looking forward to catching one, too." Lyra looked down sadly.

"This is a waste of-" Lance was about to speak up, when his eyes widened in surprise. "Lyra, there is something on my leg!"

"What do you mean?" Lyra looked at him. Seymour looked down at his leg and gasped.

"EVERYONE! HOLD STILL!" He ordered. Lyra and Lance both stiffened, finally glanced down at the red-head's leg.

They saw a very small, pink fuzzy Pokemon rubbing against Lance's leg.

"Cleffa…" It spoke softy, as little hearts floating around it.

"It's a Cleffa! I can't believe my eyes!" Seymour point at it.

"A Cleffa?" Lyra took her Pokedex out and pointed at the Pokemon.

_**Cleffa, the Star Shape Pokemon. The Baby form of Clefairy and Clefable. It is said that sightings of the Pokemon increases during a meteor shower.**_

"It's so cute!" Lyra gave a huge smile.

"Who cares, it's still on my leg." Lance gritted his teeth, resisting the urge to shake his leg. He didn't want to harm the Pokemon at any rate. "Get it off of me!"

"I think its in love with you." Seymour got on his knees, studying the Baby Pokemon.

"Cleffa, Cleffa." The Pokemon looked at Lance with stars in her eyes.

"Your kidding me?" Lance gulped.

Lyra gave a mischievous grin, "I think you just got yourself a new girlfriend. I am actually jealous of her."

Lance gave a pitiful look. "Oh, no…"

Just his lucky stars, now he has a baby Cleffa that was in love with him.

With no choice, he had to take it home with him.

He felt so unmanly of having a small, pink Pokemon following him around.

**End of Random Story 5**


	6. 006

_**Thank you all again for the kind reviews. Now on to number six!**_

_**Yours Truly,**_

_**Tanya Adams 64**_

_**

* * *

**_**The Odd Couple**

**Random One-shot - 6**

**

* * *

**"He's been standing there all day." Silver remarked.

The ever so serious Dragon Tamer stood in place at the edge of Lake of Rage with his eyes closed. Clair said he was meditating, but the others still think it's really weird.

"I thought people meditate under waterfalls." Khoury said, rubbing his chin.

"He's not a monk, you idiot!" Silver snapped.

A evil smirk crept over Ethan's face, "Say, let's see if we can break his concentration. Clair said that _nothing_ can get his attention. Let's see if that is true."

Khoury's eyes widened in fear as Silver gave a small grin.

"You go first." Silver offered.

Ethan nodded and slowly sneaked behind Lance. He took out his radio and turned it on full blast.

"Everyone, cover your ears." He warned and finally turned on the radio. Blaring from the speakers was a German Techno song.

The song caused the Magicarp to go insane, however, Lance hasn't even flinched. Ethan turned off the radio in shock, "What, he didn't even bother to open his eyes!"

"Maybe your doing it wrong! Khoury, your turn!" Silver ordered the nervous green-haired boy.

"What? Why me!" Khoury whined. Silver lifted up his hand, as he threaten to backhand slap him.

"Don't question me, weakling, do what I order you to do." Silver sneered. Khoury sighed and slowly approached the Dragon Tamer.

Suddenly, he finally choked and fainted. The other boys shook their heads in embarrassment.

"Useless to the end, I guess it's my turn now." Silver sighed and made his way behind Lance. He took out trumpet (how did he get one, don't ask) and started playing _Reveille_.

After moments later, Lance remained unmoved. Silver gritted his teeth in frustration and threw down the instrument, hitting Khoury's face. "It didn't work! How is that possible?"

Ethan sighed, "I think Clair was right, I doubt nothing can break him."

Until, all of the sudden, Lyra approached them. "Will you three stop all that racket! I can hear you all the way from New Bark Town!"

"Sorry, we were just trying to scare Lance." Khoury replied while getting up, causing the other two boys to glare at him. However, Lyra gave a sly smirk.

"Oh, I see, your trying to break his concentration?" Lyra asked.

The three nodded. Lyra giggled and made her way to Lance.

"Your not doing it right, this is how you actually do it." She smiled and took her position. She put on the most innocent smile she could pull off.

"Oh Lance, my dear," She began in sweet, soft voice, "….I'm pregnant."

Lance's eyes shot up and quickly turned to her. "**YOUR WHAT!**"

Lyra laughed and turned back to the three boys. "See?"

The boys stood their gawking.

"She actually did it." Silver commented in shock.

**End of Random Story 6**


	7. 007

_**Much love everyone! Thank you! Now on to number seven!**_

_**Yours Truly,**_

_**Tanya Adams 64**_

_**

* * *

**_**The Odd Couple**

**Random One-shot - 7**

**

* * *

**"Let's see…bill, bill, junk mail, another bill…" Lance flip through the envelops as he checked the mail.

"Cleffa!" The pink Pokemon tugged on his trouser, begging for lunch.

"Just hold on a minute, I'll get you something…wait a second." Lance's attention was caught by a purple envelope with a familiar name addressing to Lyra. His eyes glowed and he slammed the mailbox shut.

"Looks like we have to pay a certain fellow a visit!" He glowered as he picked up Cleffa.

"Cleffa?" The baby Pokemon gave a confused look.

**Somewhere in Goldenrod**

The hotel room was dimmed in a red-tone, with smooth jazz playing. On the red heart-shaped, a naked man laid there surrounded by rose petals.

Suddenly, the door opened.

"My dear Lyra, I am so glad you got my-" He finally shot up in surprise, "LANCE?"

The Dragon Tamer stood there angrily with his arms crossed. "Long time, no see Eusine."

"How did you know where to find me?" Eusine got up from the bed. Lance gritted his teeth, covering his eyes.

"Good grief! Put on some pants!" He yelled, trying not to peek.

"Not until you answer my question first." Eusine sneered, placing his hands on his help.

Lance shuddered, taking the letter from his pocket, "I read the letter you wrote to Lyra. It said to meet you here. Kind of odd wanting to meet Lyra at a Love Hotel to discuss the Legendary Beasts."

Eusine smirked, "Snooping around your wife's mail? That makes you a bad husband."

"I am not the home-wrecker here!" Lance defended himself, finally taking out his Pokeball.

"Oh, are you challenging me to a Pokemon battle, Dragon Master? I will gladly accept." Eusine snidely grabbed his Pokeballs off the shelf next to the bed.

**Outside the Hotel**

People couldn't help but stare as a well-known, blushing Dragon Tamer is going to battle a butt-naked Pokemon Researcher.

"Mommy, where's that man's pants?" A little girl asked, pointing to Eusine.

"Don't look, honey." The mother quickly shielded her daughter's eyes, walking away quickly.

"You have no shame, circus freak reject." Lance sighed.

"It will be a three on three battle, no time limits!" Eusine said, telling the rules.

"Could you have the decency to cover yourself first?" Lance snapped.

"I know your jealous of my amazing physique, but this now not the time." Eusine said, readied his first Pokemon, "Besides, you don't have to so upset because you gained a few pounds."

Lance's eyes widened in rage, "You just did not say that?"

"I just did, loser." He smirked.

Lance growled, taking off his cape and unbuttoning his shirt, "Two can play this game, asshole!"

* * *

"This weeks berries are going to be amazing!" Lyra said, selecting the fertilizer.

Finally, Whitney caught her attention, pointing to the window.

"Hey, Lyra, isn't that Lance out there?" Whitney asked nervously.

"Huh? I thought he was at home." Lyra rose an eyebrow.

"Apparently not." Whitney eyes shifted, blushing.

Lyra went to see what Whitney is talking about.

The last thing Lyra saw before fainting in embarrassment was Lance and Eusine having a Pokemon battle only in their birthday suits.

**End of Random Story 7**


	8. 008

_**Again, thank you so much for reading these short stories. Here is number eight! Enjoy!**_

_**Yours Truly,**_

_**Tanya Adams 64**_

_**

* * *

**_**The Odd Couple**

**Random One-shot - 8**

**

* * *

**Lyra gave a sweet smile, "I love you."

"Love you, too." Lance sighed, not taking his eyes off the road.

"I love you very, very much." She said nervously.

"If your trying to sweet-talk your way out of the doctor's appointment, it's not working." Lance said, looking irritated.

"Please, I don't want to go! I hate the doctor! They are the bringers of death!" Lyra squeaked, looking pitiful.

"Sorry, but I made a promise to your mother to take you regardless what you say. There is no further argument; your going!" Lance said, having the final word.

* * *

"We're here, you can get out of the car now." He announced as they arrived at the hospital.

Lance waited for Lyra to get out. However, she still sat there, with her arms crossed and not moving.

Lance groaned and took out one of his Pokeballs, "I don't have time for this. Dragonair, pry her out and carry her to the hospital."

It was real unusual seeing a Dragonair carrying a nervous young woman with a annoyed red-head in a blue hoodie.

"We're here to see Dr. Proctor for the three o'clock appointment." Lance told the receptionist, who was staring at them.

"Uh…ah yes! She must be Lyra." The receptionist glanced at the shaking woman. Dragonair was standing behind her, making sure she doesn't try to make a break for it.

The receptionist gave Lance a clipboard with all the paperwork, "Go ahead and take a seat in the Waiting Room. Dr. Proctor will be available shortly."

Lance, Lyra, and Dragonair were sitting at the Waiting Room. Of course, not without a couple of stares.

"Hey mister, you look like the League Champion, Lance!" A little boy said from next to them.

"That's nice, but I am not him." Lance lied. After all, the last thing he needs is the press bugging him while waiting with a extremely timid Lyra at the doctor's.

"Do you smell that?" Lyra said, sniffing the air, "It's the smell of Death."

"Don't be so melodramatic." Lance rolled his eyes.

"Lyra!" A nurse called out for her, "Doctor Proctor will see you now."

Lyra glanced at Lance with fear in her eyes.

"Don't worry, Dragonair and I will be right here." He assured her.

Lyra gulped and went to see the doctor.

* * *

The Dragon Tamer was sitting in the same spot, reading an old sports magazine as Dragonair fell asleep.

All of the sudden, a loud, feminine shriek startled everyone and a nurse quickly rushed into the Waiting Room.

Lance flushed after figuring out that was Lyra once the nurse looked at him.

"Sir, you and your Pokemon is need of assistance." The nurse begged Lance. He slammed the paper down and followed the nurse to the back of the room with Dragonair not far behind.

Once they arrived, Lyra was holding a steel tray in front of her, defending herself from Dr. Proctor.

"What happened?" Lanced asked the nurse.

"She was doing fine until I took out the Otoscope. After that, she started freaking out." Dr. Proctor answered the question instead.

"That's because your trying to put that thing in my ear! I bet your trying to put a brainwashing device in my brain!" Lyra growled, keeping the tray in front of her.

"Dragonair, restrain her if you must." Lance sighed, however Dr. Proctor lifted a hand.

"No, that will make things worse. Do you have any grass-type Pokemon?" Dr. Proctor asked.

"Actually no, I don't." Lance sighed. Suddenly, Cleffa came out of her Pokeball.

"Cleffa!" The baby Pokemon walked towards Lyra.

"I didn't order you to get out! Get back inside!" Lance yelled, pointed the Pokeball to her. However, Cleffa ignored him, standing in front of Lyra.

"I never seen that Pokemon before…" The nurse awed at the pink Pokemon.

"Cleffa…Cleffa…Cleffa…." Cleffa started waving her arms left and right in front of Lyra, who was following their movement.

Lance was about to say something when Dr. Proctor stopped him.

"I think its putting her in a trance." The doctor said, as Lyra started to feel drowsy.

A few more seconds later, Lyra was in a complete trance.

* * *

After the appointment was done and an apology from Lance, they went back home and didn't speak to each other for the rest of the day.

In fact, Lance was so upset about Lyra's actions at the hospital, that he made her sleep on the couch tonight.

**End of Random Story 8**

**_A/N: In case of Dr. Proctor, he's an actual character from the first season of the anime._  
**


	9. 009

_**Oh my, part nine already? I can't believe I actually wrote this many stories. I should thank you all for taking your time reading these. I am very happy to share them with you all. Enjoy!**_

_**Yours Truly,**_

_**Tanya Adams 64**_

_**

* * *

**_**The Odd Couple**

**Random One-Shot - 9**

**

* * *

**_**Knock! Knock! Knock!**_

Lyra waited for a few more seconds until she knocked the door again.

_**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**_

"Go away, we're not buying!" Clair's voice answered, sounding annoyed.

"It's me, Lyra!" The younger girl yelled back.

"That is even worse…" Clair opened the door, "What do you want? And make it quick, I am middle of doing Yoga."

"Is your cousin home?" Lyra asked.

Clair glared at Lyra, "Well, he is not and stop bothering us! Don't you have other friends to stalk?"

"For your information, I am not a stalker! Your thinking of Marina!" Lyra defended herself, "However, it's important that I see Lance now."

"Why? What is so important…" Than Clair's eyes widened as she gasped, "…Your not knocked up, are you? I am going to **KILL** that cousin of mine!"

Lyra shook her head quickly, "**NO! **It's nothing like that! I just got two tickets to the Rumblemaina event I won from the Password game. It's tonight and I wanted to invite him as my date."

"Did you say _Rumblemaina?_" Clair's eyes widened.

"The one and only." Lyra smiled, blushing. "Hopefully, he would say yes."

Clair grabbed Lyra's hands with a huge smile in her face, "Forget my stupid cousin! I'm going with you!"

"Wait…huh?" Before Lyra could protest, Clair was already ready.

"Come on, I want to see the mayhem and carnage!" Clair laughed, with a sadistic look in her eyes. She grabbed Lyra's arms and they went off the Saffron City Arena.

* * *

The arena was packed with loud fans, holding signs such as: _**MOON STONE 3:16 **_and _**RAW IS HITMONLEE!**_

"It's really loud here!" Lyra complained, covering her ears.

Clair on the other hand, was holding a video camera and cheering really loud. She is certainly enjoying herself.

"**LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! ARE YOU READY TO RUMMMMMBLE?" **The announcer stood in the middle of ring, lifting his hand up in the air.

The crowd cheered even louder, followed by loud fireworks and blaring music.

Clair started screaming in the top of her lungs, not caring what others think.

Lyra is starting to regret winning those tickets.

* * *

Lance returned from Indigo Plateau and looked around the house.

"Is anyone home?" He called out for Clair's name afterward.

He shrugged and was about to retire for the evening when he heard the loud laughter of Clair.

"**DID YOU SEE THAT? THE FUNERAL DIRECTOR HAD NO CHANCE AGAINST SAIYAMAN! IT WAS THE MATCH OF THE YEAR!**" Clair slammed the door open, causing her cousin to jump.

"I guess so…" Lyra moaned, dawdling behind Clair. She had that drained look in her eyes.

"I see you two ladies went to the wrestling event?" Lance asked, scratching his head.

"Absolutely! **BEST NIGHT EVER!**" Clair screeched, still excited.

Lance cringed, "I…I am glad you had a great time, Clair."

"I am going to take a shower, so don't you dare even flush the toilet!" Clair warned them, going upstairs.

"Did you have a good time, too?" Lance turned to Lyra.

Lyra's eyes widened in terror and hugged him tightly.

He can tell she was pretty traumatized.

"I am never, ever going to any wrestling events with her again!" Her shaky voice inquired.

Lance shifted his eyes, feeling guilty.

After all, he has forgotten to warn Lyra that Clair was a extremely dedicated wrestling fan.

**End of Random Story 9 **


	10. 010

_**Ten chapters! Wow! I am really into this collection and I should thank you all taking your time reading them. In honor of making it to number ten, I will give you all something fluffy and cute. Have a great day!**_

_**Yours Truly,**_

_**Tanya Adams 64**_

_**

* * *

**_**The Odd Couple**

**Random One-Shot - 10**

**

* * *

**The loud thumping inside her chest increased as she pressed the keypad.

_Never really text my feelings to anyone before. _Lyra thought to herself nervously.

**SEND.**

And she waited.

"Honey, dinner is ready!" Her mother called out for her from downstairs.

Lyra jumped and sighed in relief, "I will be down shortly."

* * *

It's been three days since she send out a text message to Lance how she liked him and wanted to know the same.

But there has been no response.

Lyra debated if she should resend the message, but realized that would make her look like a desperate stalker.

"Maybe he found the message ridiculous and deleted it." She sighed, with Marill next to her, walking around Goldenrod.

The Pokemon League was days away, and she want to prepare herself before it starts.

"Marill." The Pokemon cuddled against her, giving her the comfort she enjoy.

"Your right, I shouldn't fret about it. Besides, there are more important things to think about…such as the Pokemon League! I must defeat Red to become the National Champion!" She gave a determined look.

Her Aqua Mouse Pokemon jumped with excitement.

Lyra is feeling her old self again.

However, a familiar voice stopped them on their tracks.

"Lyra, is that you?" Lance looked at her.

"Hello..." Lyra's eyes shifted as her heart started pounding.

"Sorry to catch you in a bad time, but I really wanted to wish you the best of luck in the League. Remember, this is the big one, so don't slack off." Lance said, giving her his support.

"…er…Thank you. See around." Lyra closed her eyes and started walking off.

"Marill…MARILL!" Her Pokemon followed behind sneakily, grabbing the cell phone.

"H-HEY! Marill! Come back, that is not a toy!" Lyra chased after the little Pokemon, until it stopped in front of Lance.

The former Champion bend down to get a better look at the Pokemon.

"You must be Lyra's Mariil, yes? Are you being mischievous already?" He chuckled.

Marill placed the phone in front of him, pointing at it with a serious look.

"Isn't that your trainer's phone?" Lance asked as he picked it up.

"There you are, Marill! Shame on you!" Lyra found them, picking up the little mouse.

The Pokemon whimpered and glanced at Lance.

"Sorry about that, you can say he was having pre-Championship jitters. Here is your cell phone back." He held the phone out, causing Lyra to flush madly.

"Uh…Marill, did you…how could you?" Lyra's eyes started to watered up. Now she is feeling embarrassed.

"What's wrong? Is there something wrong with it? Does it need to be fixed?" The Dragon Tamer is now confused.

"No, nothing is wrong…is just…Lance, have you checked your text messages lately?" She asked, nuzzling her face behind Marill.

"Text messages? Actually…" He scratched his head, "…I am not really good with cell phones. So, I never really use the other features besides phone calls."

Lyra's eyes widened in shock.

The great Dragon Master, the former Johto Champion, a man that she desired…was technologically challenged?

Lyra couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh, Lance…you are too much!" She couldn't restrain herself. "And just to think I thought you found my little love confession really lame and deleted it."

She finally stopped laughing after she let it slipped.

However, it was already too late.

"Confession?" Lance asked.

"I…just…well, I kind of…sort of…send you a text message…that I…er…liked you." She blushed, tighten her grip of Marill.

Lance smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Then I am honored, however, it would have been easier to tell me in person." He said.

"Really?" Her eyes light up. Marill was looking back and forth.

"Yes, really. But, we can save that all for later after you win the League! Do me proud Lyra and you too, Marill!" He replied, giving a thumbs up.

Lyra gave the same gesture back and smiled.

"I won't let you down!" She exclaimed.

"Marill! Marill!" The Pokemon cheered.

Lyra sighed in relief and felt better after getting her answers.

She is now ready for the next day.

**End of Random Story 10**


	11. 011

_**I will be honest here, I can already tell this won't be my best chapter to date. I am actually waiting to write my Forth of July Special on the day it falls on. So, consider this a "filler" of some sorts. Again, thanking for reading and enjoy!**_

_**Yours Truly,**_

_**Tanya Adams 64**_

_**

* * *

**_**The Odd Couple**

**Random One-shot - 11**

**

* * *

**"Darn it, the Pokemon got away again!" Lyra complained, picking up the empty Pokeball.

"Are you trying to catch Dratini again?" Silver asked, crossing his arms.

"Their levels are so low, it's so tempting to catch one." She said, standing next to him.

"He's late." Silver glanced at the time displayed on Lyra's Pokedex.

"Lance said he will be here soon. Don't worry, he is not the type to stand people up." Lyra said.

"Give him a call and ask-" He stopped mid-sentence and saw Lance enter the Dragon Den.

"Excuse my tardiness, I was busy with other obligations." He apologized to the two awaiting Pokemon trainers.

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again." Silver warned him. Lyra gave him a nasty look while Lance shrugged.

"I promise I won't be late again." Lance replied, taking out a Pokeball. "It will be a four on four battle."

* * *

After loosing the match, Silver gritted his teeth after calling back Typhlosion.

"Worthless…" He grumbled under his breath, walking off.

"Wait, Silver, where are you going?" Lyra asked, trying to stop him.

Silver just pushed her aside, passing her with a angry expression.

"I am going off to train to make my Pokemon stronger!" He snapped and disappeared.

Lyra looked down and sighed, "Even after all this time, he still hasn't changed."

"Lyra, may I ask you something?" Lance caught her attention. She forgot he was still around.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Has he been treating you like that all the time? I am not the one to intrude into others' affairs, but the way he always snaps at you and pushed you aside roughly; well, I am quite worried." He replied with concern.

Lyra smiled and gave a soft chuckle.

"This is unusual coming from the great Dragon Master." She said, still smiling.

Lance's face brighten into a light-red tone and looked away, "It's nothing like that, I just don't like it when others are being pushed around."

"Your so chivalrous, but don't worry, I am quite capable of taking caring of myself. Though, I am very humbled that you actually care for my well-being." She said, standing closer, giving him a small peck.

Lance stood there, speechless.

"We should battle again, sometime. See you around!" She left, back to her cheery self.

He rubbed his cheek, still in shock.

"Yeah…I guess so…"

**End of Random Story 11**


	12. 012

_**Here's my 4th**__** of July Special. It's more silly than romantic, but I just wanted to write this so bad! Enjoy!**_

_**Yours Truly,**_

_**Tanya Adams 64**_

_**

* * *

**_**The Odd Couple**

**Random One-shot - July 4****th**** Special**

**

* * *

**"The one time of the year that I love the most!" Lt. Surge held up a beer can with a excited smile on his face.

"Yes, we heard that a million times, sir." One of his Junior Trainers groaned.

"The only time where Raichu and I light up fireworks, eat good-old fashion hamburgers, and punch random British people in the face!" Surge said, looking around.

After that comment, Alfred slowly crept behind Brock.

Than Lt. Surge glared at a certain former Johto Champion with suspicion.

Lance was staring at his food, figuring out if he should even eat it.

"That cape makes you suspiciously British, twerp." He squinted his eyes.

Lance dropped his plate and gulped. He held out his hands in defense.

"M-me? I am quite sure that I am not British." He started to panic.

"Mmm…well, your accent is a little off…guess your Canadian." He said, going back to his grill.

"Oh my goodness, I thought he was going to punch me for sure." Lance sighed in relief.

Lyra stood next to him, only with a cup of water in her hand.

"Maybe you should take off that cape. Are you even hot?" She asked.

"Not really." He shrugged.

"Seems you dropped your plate. Do you want me to get you another one?" She glanced down at the mess in front of him.

He shook his head, "No thank you. It makes me cringe just looking at it."

"Raichu, fetch me another cold one!" Lt. Surge ordered the Pokemon.

"Excuse me, Surge. That was your eighth one, do you think you had enough?" Ash asked.

"Shut up and sit down, baby! I know when I have enough and it's not now!" He barked, scaring half the visitors.

"This is actually my first time hearing about _Independence Day_." Lance told Lyra, unknowingly catching the Lighting American's attention.

He dropped his tongs, looking at Lance with shock, "You never heard of Independence Day? The most important day in my homeland?"

Lyra's eyes shifted, backing from Lance.

"No…I have not…er…please don't hurt me, sir." Lance started to sweat, clinging to Lyra. She has never seen this much fear in his eyes before.

However, Lt. Surge just huffed.

"Well, everyone, thanks to Mr. Canada, you will all get a brief history lesson about the Revolutionary War!" He said, sounding irritated.

Everyone whined out loud.

* * *

"….and after defeating the Imperial Army, the Americans kicked the British asses out and took control of their own destinies…which would lead the formation of the United States of the America. The End!" He finished the story.

Only a couple of little kids listened, everyone else was either sleeping or doing their own thing.

"I can't believe I just sat through four hours listening to entire history of a country not even on this planet…" Lyra yawned, stretching her arms.

Lance just dozed off.

Lyra nudged him in the stomach, waking him.

"Oh, OH! That was a wonderful story, Surge. That Washington was sure something…" He nervously said, trying to cover himself from getting hit.

Lyra just shook her head.

"You fell asleep during his lecture. I must say, for a well-respected Pokemon trainer, that was pretty unprofessional." She looked at him glaringly.

"You're the one to talk. As a I recall, you were glancing at your phone every five seconds." He shot back.

However, Lt. Surge didn't seem to notice them.

"What time is it…HOLY DAMN! Raichu, get the fireworks! We're going to close this day with a BANG!" They rushed back to the gym and came back out with a box of fireworks.

"Who wants to help me light them up? Any volunteers? And no little babies, I am not getting sued by your dumbass parents!" He called on for any help.

Alfred rose his hand slowly.

"Okay, you will do!" They both walked off to find a spot top light the fireworks.

Afterward, the show started, lighting the sky with a display of beautiful color-filled explosions.

Everyone awed in amazement.

"It's beautiful!" Lyra exclaimed.

"I agree…impressive to see a display that is not Pokemon-related. I guess this day means a lot to him." Lance smiled, crossing his arms.

**POW!**

Lance and Lyra stood up, watching Alfred falling to the ground.

"What happened?" They both yelled at the same time.

"What do you babies think, this guy has English written all over him!" Surge said, cracking his knuckles.

They both looked at each other.

"Guess your right, this day does mean a lot to him." Lyra shrugged and laughed nervously.

**End of Random Story**


	13. 013

_**Hello there everyone! Sorry I didn't update sooner, I just have been busy with work. Anyways, now that I feel encouraged to write again, I am now happy to give you another story. This one is pretty risky, because it's a little more serious. But, I am willing to take any risks to improve my writing. Hope you enjoy!**_

_**Yours Truly,**_

_**Tanya Adams 64**_

_**

* * *

**_**The Odd Couple**

**Random One-Shot - 13**

**

* * *

**A young ten-year-old girl was walking along the path of the Ilex forest with her Chikorita by her side.

"Chikorita?" The Pokemon perked out of curiosity.

"You hear that too? It sounds like someone is here." The little girl followed the sound.

Not even a minute, the duo found a young woman in a white dress sitting on a tree stump. She had her face buried, with sounds of crying being muffled.

The woman's Pokemon, a Maganuim, finally noticed the two. It took a defensive stance, growling lowly to warn them off.

"No, no, please! Don't hurt us, we come in peace!" The little girl backed away, with her Chikorita in front of her, prepared to fight.

The woman shot up, surprised of the girl's presence, "Maganuim, stand down. They mean no harm."

The Maganuim glanced at its trainer and obeyed her command.

The girl sighed in relief and approached to the woman slowly.

It was at that exact moment, the girl instantly recognized her.

"Hey! I know of you! Your Miss Lyra of New Bark Town!" She pointed to the familiar woman.

Lyra backed away, "R-really? How did you know it was me?"

"I watched all your Pokemon battles years ago on T.V.! You're the reason why I am on my way to become a Pokemon Master! After all, you inspired a lot of girls like myself after becoming the first female Champion!" The girl was so excited she couldn't contain herself.

Lyra only blushed and chuckled, "To be ten again…that was so long ago…"

"Miss Lyra, may I ask you something?" The girl asked.

"Go ahead, sweetie." She smiled, bending to even the level of eye contact.

"How come your wearing that? Are you Pokemon Coordinator now?" She tilted her head.

Lyra gawked and looked away.

"Umm…actually…this is a…wedding gown." Lyra mumbled, looking upset. _Rental, too…_

"Really? Are you getting married?" The girl asked with curious eyes.

"I am not sure anymore." Lyra answered, petting her Maganuim.

"Why? What happened?" The girl looked shocked.

"I kind of ran away before the ceremony even started." She replied hesitantly.

The girl gasped, "You ran away? Why did you do that for?"

"I don't know, I just did without thinking about it. My best guess is because I was scared." Lyra sighed.

"But your Miss Lyra, Champion from Johto! You can't be scared of anything!" The little tightened her fists and gave a fierce look.

"I used to think so myself, until now. Guess I am not brave enough to face this challenge." She gave a weak laugh. "I can face a thousand trainers, yet I can't face one priest."

"But, you should back, Miss Lyra. Your friends and family might be looking for you if your gone for a long time. Do you want them to be worried of you?" The girl rocked back and forth.

Lyra looked down.

She could just imagine her mother crying, while being comforted by Professor Elm.

Another image flashed in her mind, consisting of Ethan and Silver desperately searching for her with their Pokemon following her scent.

"Now I think about it, your right. My mother is probably wondering where I am and my best friend is searching every tree and rock to find me." She said.

Than another thought popped up.

A image of _him_.

Sitting on a chair, with his face buried, being accompanied by his two relatives and best man.

Wondering why she disappeared and blaming himself if it was about him.

Lyra started to tear up, just realizing the consequences of her actions.

"Oh no…why haven't I noticed it before. I been thinking only about myself lately, I never even thought about how he would feel." She looked at the girl.

The girl took Lyra's hand.

"Are you going back? I am on my way to Goldenrod. I can take you to the train station." She offered.

"Yes, I need to go back. I need to explain for my disappearance to everyone. Hopefully, they would all forgive me. Including him…" Lyra accepted the girl's offer.

* * *

Before boarding on the train, Lyra bent down and hugged the girl.

"Thank you so much for helping me out here…um…" Lyra asked for the girl's name.

"It's Holly!" The girl replied happily, with Chikorita leaping up and down.

"Thank you, Holly. You really inspired me as well, believe it or not. Thanks to you, I realized that people are faced with new _challenges_ everyday. They just need the right motivation to face them without fear." Lyra said, heading towards the train with Maganuim behind her.

"I thought you already knew that." Holly scratched her head in confusion.

"Apparently I didn't." Lyra laughed, "By the way, is Chikorita your first Pokemon?"

"Yes, he is my best friend in the whole world." Holly picked up her Pokemon and hugged him.

"Chikorita was my first as well." She said, boarding the train and waving good-bye.

"Good luck, Miss Lyra!" Holly waved to her idol, as the train left to the horizon.

**End of Random Story 13**

**

* * *

**_**A/N: Hope that turned out alright. I am not very good writing out serious stories. **_


	14. 014

_**Thank you all again for reading and taking your time of giving feedback. Sorry for not updating too fast, but the Summer Heat and work has kept me from staying place. I hope you all enjoy.**_

_**Yours Truly,**_

_**Tanya Adams 64**_

_**

* * *

**_**The Odd Couple**

**Random One-shot - 14**

**

* * *

**"What is this game called again?" The confused Lance asked, holding a Wii controller.

"Just as it said, 'Wii Sports'. Which game do you want to play?" Lyra turned on the Wii and stands next to him.

"I don't know; what games do they have?" He asked.

"They have bowling, tennis, baseball, and much more." She replied excitedly.

"I guess I will pick baseball." He struggled, as he tried holding the Wii-mote correctly.

Lyra nodded and selected the baseball game.

Two little Miis appeared, awaiting for further commands.

"Since your new at this, I will go easy on you." Lyra said, starting the game.

It was about thirty minutes since they started and the final score was:

_**20-0**_

"This game cheats you big time! All because of this ridiculous controller!" Lance complained, shaking his fist (while the hand on the screen rapidly moved up and down).

"It takes practice. Let's play bowling, it's a lot easier than baseball." Lyra tried to calm him down.

"I don't like bowling." He huffed, looking to the side.

Lyra rolled her eyes, "Fine, do you want me to select tennis instead?"

"Whatever…" He replied in monotone.

Lyra selected the Tennis game and they both started to play.

It was amusing seeing such a respectable person such as Lance looking silly while waving the Wii-mote in the air, even in inappropriate times.

"Slow down, Lance! Your going to trip and hurt yourself." Lyra cautioned him.

However, it was too late…

The Wii-mote flew from his hand and clonked him in the forehead.

He fell on knee, wincing in pain. Lyra rushed to his side, checking on him.

"Are you alright, let me take a look." She tried to move his hand. He just gently pushed her away.

"I am fine, just a small bump." Lance said as he is getting up, "But, I am through playing the Wii! Games are supposed to be fun, not cause injuries!"

Lyra turned off the Wii and grabbed a ice-pack.

"Here, this will ease the pain." She tossed to him.

He closed his eyes and glared at the game system on the floor.

The next day, everyone in the Elite Four asked where he got the bump.

He simply replied, "I was playing Tennis."

**End of Random Story 14**


	15. 015

_**Once again, I like to thank you all for reading! I am now happy to present number fifth-teen! Please enjoy!**_

_**Yours Truly,**_

_**Tanya Adams 64 **_

_**

* * *

**_**The Odd Couple**

**Random One-shot - 15**

**

* * *

**Standing in a long line in the middle of a cold, dead night is not a pleasant thing to go through.

But Lance didn't really have a choice, because he did promise Lyra to take her to the premier of some chick flick.

Oh, how he _hated_ romantic comedies…

"Why didn't you ask Ethan to take you?" He asked, tightening his coat.

"Because, it's more fun to watch it with you." She gave a sly grin.

"You know these kind of movies don't suit me. In fact, I would rather watch paint dry." He complained, making sure that no one notices them.

"Lance, do you really need to wear a baseball cap? It's actually not _that_ cold." Lyra remarked, pointing to the cap on his head.

He leaned closer and whispered, "Unlike you, I have a reputation to protect. Can you imagine the headlines if they saw me watching a female-orientated movie?"

Lyra laughed out loud.

"I promise you that the movie will not damage your masculinity. Besides, look around you. Your not the only male here." She pointed.

"Yeah, but they are not Dragon Tamers or a member of the Elite Four." He mumbled.

"Next!" The ticket master caught their attention.

Lyra pushed Lance ahead, "Your paying, remember?"

"I know, I know…" He took out his wallet. "Two for that _movie_."

"Sir, you have to be more specific. Which movie?"

His eyes shifted, "…._Love Lost Story_…"

"That would be twenty-five dollars." The ticket master replied.

_Twenty-Five Dollars? What a rip off!_ He thought to himself, but try not to seem upset.

He grabbed the tickets and quickly grabbed Lyra's hand.

"Whoa! Slow down, we're not late for the showing." She tried to pry away.

"I just don't want to risk being stopped and ask for autograph." He took out some money, "Here's a twenty. Buy whatever you want, I will find the seats."

* * *

He shifted around uncomfortably, paranoid of being noticed.

Luckily, no one seem to recognize him.

"Can't you believe how expensive popcorn is. Twelve dollars! More than the movie itself." Lyra sat next to him.

"That is how they make their revenue." He said, lowering the cap.

Lyra shoved the bucket in front of his face, "Want some?"

The smell of the butter made him feel nauseated.

"I will pass." He pushed the bucket aside.

Finally the room went dark and fell silent.

The horror was about to begin.

* * *

The film was finally over and he was ready to leave.

_Oh, for crying out loud! It's quite obvious they will end up together_. Lance thought to himself.

As predicted, the movie was just like all others.

Clichéd at its finest.

Finally, a faint breath blew against his ears, causing him to slightly jump.

"Please, don't do that." He grimaced at Lyra,

"Do what? I was about to ask if you liked the movie or not." She said.

"If I liked the movie or not?" He asked, looking hesitant.

Duh, he hated the movie! However, looking at her during the showing, she seemed to enjoy it.

The way she awed at the couple, even though the acting was horrible in his opinion.

How she cried when the female protagonist was offered a job-offering in Paris, meaning she will have to leave the man behind. (_Lame… _He rolled his eyes.)

And how she laughed at the ridiculous awkward moments.

Instead of giving his honest opinion of the movie, he best decided not to ruin her mood.

"It was alright…I guess…" He lied.

She smiled brightly.

"See I told you it wasn't that bad!" She cheered.

Even though he hated the movie, he did enjoy spending time with her.

**End of Random Story 15**


	16. 016

_**I just read the Pokemon manga for awhile and was inspired to write this chapter based on it. Manga!Lance is so damned creepy and insane, compared to his canon counterpart. Therefore, this maybe one of the very few darker chapters. Hope it turns out okay.**_

_**Yours Truly,**_

_**Tanya Adams 64**_

_**

* * *

**_**The Odd Couple**

**Random One-shot - 16**

**

* * *

**For awhile, she didn't believe a word they said.

"That can't be him. Lance wouldn't kill anyone for no reason." She told anyone who would mention the reports of property destruction and injured people…all cause by a certain individual on top of a Aerodactyl.

Until one day, she happened to overhear a conversation between himself and Lorelei inside a cave.

"It will be a matter of time when all the incompetent humans that harmed all Pokemon will be erased from existence. Our plans are near completion." Lorelei said, tapping her elbow.

Lance gave a malicious grin, "Tell the others it's time then."

_Oh God… _Lyra backed away in shock. This wasn't happening, it has to be a some sort of joke.

Finally, Lorelei glanced up, looking at where Lyra was hiding.

"Seems we have a guest. Shall I greet them?" Lorelei asked.

"Huh?" He glanced at the same direction, "By all means, knock yourself out."

Lorelei grinned and took out a Pokeball.

"Jynx, give our friend the proper welcoming." Lorelei ordered.

"Jynx." The Pokemon replied and teleported itself to the hiding spot. It stood there for a couple seconds and turned to Lorelei a confused look. "Jynx?"

"What do you mean no one is there?" The woman gave a surprised look.

Lance rose an eyebrow.

* * *

Lyra was at a nearby Pokemon Center, breathing hard.

She had to get away from there…away from the Elite Four.

_How can I be so blind and stupid? _She thought to herself angrily.

"Is there something wrong?" Nurse Joy asked, who was at the front desk.

"May I use your phone, please?" Lyra asked in noticeable fright.

Nurse Joy quickly stood up and patted Lyra's shoulder.

"Of course you may. It's in the back room, near the desk. Do you want a glass of water?" The nurse pointed the door.

"Please, if that is alright." Lyra accepted the offer as she went to use the phone.

She picked up the phone and called the first person in her head.

_**RING**_

_**RING**_

_**PHONE CALL**_

_**PHONE CALL**_

"Hello?" Misty picked up the phone.

"Misty, it's Lyra." Lyra replied.

"Oh hi! It's been forever since we last spoke. We need to get together and bat-"

"Misty! I need your help…I mean, as in right now." Lyra interrupted her.

"Whoa! Whoa! Calm down…what is wrong?" Misty asked.

Nurse Joy entered the room and placed the glass of water next to Lyra.

"Here you go. Take as much time as you need." Nurse Joy bowed, sensing the urgency.

"Thank you." Lyra whispered to Nurse Joy and turned her attention back to Misty.

After explaining the situation to Misty, the water Pokemon trainer agreed to help her out.

She allowed Lyra to stay at Cerulean until they settled everything with the _Witness Protection Agency _(_A/N: At least, the something similar to one_) and they were able to create a new identity for Lyra.

Unfortunately, with the cost of having limited to no contact with her close ones.

* * *

And now here she is, five years later in a small town in the Hoenn region.

Even with new reports circulating that the Elite Four has reappeared out of nowhere, she assured they wouldn't track her down.

With a new name and new look, it would be next to impossible to recognized her.

Or, so she thought…

One day, after returning home from her job at a nearby Pokemart, she felt a presence inside her house.

A very heavy feeling weighed her down as she entered the house.

It only worsen when she dropped her bags and stared at the one face she hoped to never see again.

Lance.

"Long time, no see." He greeted her casually, sitting on one her chairs.

"Why? How? What-" She stuttered. She couldn't think of any intelligent question ask.

"What am I doing here?" He asked for her.

_How did he find me? _She gulped.

"Doesn't matter how I found you, the only important thing now is that I just did." He smirked.

"What do you want?" She shivered.

"Simple. Questions. As in, why did you leave us?" He asked in a darker voice.

She stood there as a motionless statue.

"I…I have my reasons." That is all she can think of.

He got up and scoffed.

"And what reasons would that be? I have no plans of leaving just yet, so please, tell me everything." He said, looking at a nearby shelf. It was full of pictures of friends and family.

"Get out." She ordered.

He shrugged, "That's not very nice of you. Is that how you treat all your guests?"

"If you don't leave, I will call the police." She warned.

He just chuckled lowly.

"Go ahead and call them. I could use the challenge." He was actually mocking her threats?

_The nerve! _She gritted her teeth.

With no Pokemon in hand and obviously nowhere else to go, how is she supposed to take him.

_Should I fight him? No, that wouldn't be too smart. Should I run away? He could easily catch up with me and…oh God! NO! _She quickly glanced at the clock in fear.

It was time.

"Now what is it?" He asked her in confusion.

"Lance! Please! If you leave now, I will tell you everything! _EVERYTHING!_ Where shall I meet you at and what time? Do you have a number?" She quickly looked for pen and paper.

This was unusual, she was now panicking.

"Now your willing to tell me everything? What's the catch?" He asked.

"Please! Just leave-"

Suddenly, the front door opened and a small girl with brown pigtails rushed in the house.

"I'm home! I had fun at my friend's the birthday party…huh? Who's that?" The small girl asked.

"And who you might be?" Lance asked the small girl.

Lyra paled in terror.

**End of Random Story 16**


	17. Finale

_**This is it everyone, the last story. I had so much fun writing about Lyra and Lance, but now it's time to move on. However, it doesn't mean it's the end for them. Again, thank you everybody for reading the stories and hoped to hear from all of you again in the future!**_

_**Yours Truly,**_

_**Tanya Adams 64**_

_**

* * *

**_**The Odd Couple**

**Finale**

**

* * *

**Finally, after all the Pokemon battles, putting up with Claire's nagging, and being stalked by Eusine…they were finally alone.

It was late at night in top of Mt. Moon and the Clefairy were dancing around moonlit lake. Dancing along with them was Lance's Cleffa.

"It's all peaceful and quiet." Lyra said, as she stretched her arms.

Lance nodded as he continued watching the Pokemon dancing around. It was almost as he was in a trance.

"A lot has happened between us in the last couple of months." She continued on. "We been through so much, that I am beginning to feel old."

Lance finally laughed, "Just imagine how I feel right now? Seriously though, I want to thank you for coming with me here tonight. "

"No problem, I owe you a lot. You did you mention that you wanted to speak to me personally." She reminded him.

"Ah yes, I wanted to ask you something. I have been doing some thinking and I have came to propose a position for you. Lyra, how you like to become the head of Elite Four?" He finally asked her.

She stopped and gawked.

"Since you're the new Champion and I want to return to Blackthorn, I personally picked you as the candidate. I already discuss this with the other Elites and they would be happy to accept you in." He told her.

Lyra was stunned at this proposition.

"I…" She looked the other way, "…wow, this is a little too much for me."

"You don't have to accept right away. Take your time to think this through."

"I have come to my decision." Lyra finally made up her mind.

"Oh?" His eyes lit up. _That was fast…_

"Sorry, but I will have to decline that offer." She announced.

"Are you serious? This is a once of an opportunity in a life-time you know? Not many Pokemon trainers get this chance." He reminded her.

"I know, but that is not what I wanted. I want to explore the world, find new Pokemon, meet new trainers, and sorry, but being confined in one area isn't my idea of how I want to live." Lyra said, looking down.

Lance shrugged, "I understand what you mean."

Lyra went up to him and hugged him.

"Thank you though for the offer. I am quite happy to get this chance." She smiled.

He hugged back slowly, trying not to blush.

"Your w-welcome…" He muttered.

"Let's go home, okay? You should stay for breakfast tomorrow and try out my mother's pancakes! They are to die for!" She offered.

"Matter of the fact, I would like that." He grinned.

After watching the dancing Pokemon for one last time, they both returned home.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**_**Last special thanks to all my readers who took their time reading and giving me honest feedback. I hope to hear from you again in the future. **_


End file.
